


Closer

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Sexual Humor, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne is so close- yet so far away!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalStac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStac/gifts), [Sgafan1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgafan1/gifts), [Miss_Pleezah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Pleezah/gifts), [BangableHott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangableHott/gifts), [MonsterInDaBerth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterInDaBerth/gifts).



 

 

 

Michonne stood at Rick's cell in silence, the hood of her cloak over her head, her lovley face hidden in the shadow of it. She extended her hand to him; giving Rick the signal to follow her.

Rubbing his eyes, he wearily raised himself from his old beaten mattress. The doors of his cell swung open as he slowly walked towards her. Silently he followed behind as she led him toward the stairs. She was silent as usual. He enjoyed her quietness and trusted her completely, he would follow her anywhere.

Soon, the two were out of the prison and into the yard. Rick was momentarily stunned. No walkers were roaming the yards. He wondered if Michonne had killed them all while he slept. She moved on and he followed her out of the prison gates and into the dusky woods. The full moon lightened the grassy clearing ahead. All of a sudden, Michonne halted her pace.

Just as he was about to ask, _'what's goin on',_ the mysterious woman removed her hooded cloak, letting it fall gracefully to the ground. The air escaped his lungs and he lost his ability to speak.

Michonne was completely nude.

"Oh, my!"

The moonlight illuminated her dark, sleek, petite frame. Rick lustfully gazed at her sexy figure with a severe yearning. The way his eyes devoured her naked form in unmistakable hunger, he immediately became intoxicated by his own desire. He swallowed the lump in his throat as she playfully pranced towards the middle of the meadow.

Rick followed behind her, enjoying her graceful and adorable movements and of course her lovely ass which was flawlessly rounded.

The perfect globe bouncing slightly as she jogged, supported by the strength of her toned thighs and calves. Michonne prettily splayed her body down on her cloak waiting for Rick to join her. Rick paused for a second above her; he could not believe his luck and slowly unbuttoned his shirt exposing his firm chest, and abs. He hastily tossed his shirt aside, stepped out of his boots and quickly unbuttoned his form-fitting jeans. As Rick undressed, Michonne stared up at him in wonder, as if truly seeing him for the first time. He lay next to her, his blue eyes locked in the dazed brightness of her brown ones. She placed her cupped hand gently on Rick's chiseled jaw as he lay on top of her. All the while she gently stroked his chest and broad shoulder blades so tenderly it was as if she thought he would disappear at any moment.

Rick caressed her beautiful collarbone that connected the treasures of her perfect and perky breasts and up to her tantalizing neck. He peppered her upper body with tender kisses and with a passion that he didn't know he possessed; he gently kissed her lips and smoothly thrust into her fully. Michonne cried out at the exquisite feeling of being completely filled, stretched to the limit by his impressive size.

He paused for a moment, his eyes slammed tight, he was about to go mad with pleasure. He slightly pulled out of her. He didn't want to come quickly and spoil their erotic moment. Despite her keening and moaning, as she thrust her hips beneath him to urge him to fuck her senseless. He drew his cock all the way out before he thrust back in completely, savoring the feeling of her pussy walls clenching around him desperately.

"Rick..." She whimpered, aching for the handsome man to immerse himself in the depth of their emotions.

"Rick..!" She called out louder this time; his eyes remained closed as he plunged wildly into her breathtaking pussy. He was so close to reaching his climax.

"Rick..!" Her pretty moans of pleasure still. Her voice sounded different this time.

"Rick…!" She groused, her voice sounded rough, stern...old…

Without warning, a thunderous clanking noise vented. It was the sound of metal against metal. It struck harshly in Rick's ears. The sound was earsplitting and rapid; it distracted Rick and forced him to open his eyes. When he did, it was morning and he was back in his cell. Hershel was standing above him, banging his crutch against the metal of the cell door.

"Rick… after you are done pitching your tent, Glenn, Daryl and I want to discuss a plan for another supply run." Herschel walked away as fast as his good leg could carry him.

A very red-faced Rick got up and went straight to the showers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Closer by Nine Inch Nails
> 
> Through every forest, above the trees  
> Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
> I drink the honey inside your hive  
> You are the reason I stay alive


End file.
